


Dein Triumph ist mein Sieg

by eurydike



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, La Undécima, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Als sich ihre Blicke wieder begegnen, sind seine Augen noch dieselben wie damals, und beide Männer vergessen zur gleichen Zeit, wie man atmet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I triumph, are you watching?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331722) by [guti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/guti). 



> Am 28. Mai 2016 ist etwas passiert, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Fußball ist in mein Leben getreten, hat mir die Augen dafür geöffnet, was ich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren, seit ich zum letzten Mal gespannt eine Meisterschaft am Fernsehen verfolgte, verpasst habe, und hält mich seither in seinem Bann. Danke Antoine, hast du gut hingekriegt, an sich trägst du die Hauptschuld, aber mittlerweile versuchen Fernando und Guti geflissentlich, dir den Rang abzulaufen.

Zugegeben, es ist etwas seltsam, Raúl immer nur in Sakkos und Freizeithosen zu sehen, angezogen wie irgendein daher gelaufener Lakai des Klubs statt wie der edelmütige Held, der er immer war. Es scheint einfach nicht richtig, dass er ohne Fußballdress und ohne die Nummer Sieben auf dem Rücken auf dem Feld steht. Aber Guti versucht, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Sie sind beide älter geworden, ruft er sich in Erinnerung. Sie sind nicht länger die unverwüstlichen Jungs, die sie mal waren. Jetzt haben sie beide müde Beine und Schmerzen, die sie nie wieder ganz loswerden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr Alter sich bemerkbar machen würde.

Er erhascht einen Blick auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild und beschließt, dass es besser ist, nicht zu viele Gedanken an solchen Mist zu verschwenden. Sie mögen zwar älter sein, aber deswegen sind sie nicht weniger glücklich. Er hat seine Erfüllung abseits des Spielfelds gefunden. Er erinnert sich, wie er Raúl anrief, um ihm zu erzählen, dass er angefragt wurde, die Jugendmannschaft zu trainieren.

„Das hört sich doch super an“, sagte Raúl, seine Stimme warm und vertraut. Sie zu hören hatte Guti ein Lächeln entlockt. „Du konntest es doch schon immer so gut mit Kindern, Chema. Du wirst ihnen ein guter Trainer sein.“

Davon war er damals noch nicht so überzeugt gewesen, aber wie sich herausstellte, hatte Raúl recht. Er liebt, was er tut, liebt es, mit den Jungen zu arbeiten, er versteht, was sie durchmachen, und weiß, was es braucht, um sie zu Könnern zu machen. Irgendwie ist es, als würde er seine eigene Jugend noch einmal erleben, in die Vergangenheit zurückblicken und Teile von sich in diesen Kindern wiedererkennen, wenn sie das Feld runter rennen, den Ball dribbeln und jemand anderem zuspielen und perfekte Tore erzielen.

Manchmal meint er sogar, ein kleines bisschen von Raúl in ihnen wiederzuerkennen.

Vielleicht war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Damals hatte er das noch nicht erkannt – erst später, als er im Bett lag, überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass er _ihn_ endlich gefunden hat. Da waren aber keine romantischen Gefühle im Spiel, viel mehr ging es um die plötzliche Erkenntnis, auf jemand wirklich Außergewöhnliches gestoßen zu sein. Klar, er hatte schon viele Talente gesehen. Er hatte einen erheblichen Teil seines jungen Lebens beim Nachwuchs verbracht und so genug Zeit gehabt, dabei zuzusehen, wie gute Spieler zu wahren Größen heranwuchsen. Er hatte Legenden aus nächster Nähe, in Fleisch und Blut, gesehen. Er war Teil dieser herrlichen Welt aus Helden, Superstars und Legenden gewesen, so lange er sich erinnern konnte, also wagte er doch, von sich zu behaupten, dass er einen zukünftigen Star auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Manchmal hielt er sich selbst für einen seltenen Diamanten, für den großartigsten Spieler, den Madrid je hervorgebracht hatte. Doch als er Raúl sah, musste er diese Theorie als völligen Quatsch abtun. Egal, wie talentiert Guti sein mochte, Raúl war besser. Und aus irgendeinem, ihm unbekannten Grund war er nicht einmal neidisch auf ihn.

Das alles erwähnte er Raúl gegenüber jedoch nie, weil er nicht wollte, dass dieser sich was drauf einbildete. Das Letzte, was sie brauchten, war ein weiterer aufstrebender Spieler mit einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Ego. Dafür sorgte Guti im Team schließlich schon genug. Nicht, dass er tatsächlich ein Ego hatte, es war viel mehr eine Persönlichkeit. Auch Raúl hatte auch kein Ego, nicht einmal ein aufgesetztes. Es war selten, einen so bescheidenen Jungen wie Raúl finden. Guti hatte noch nie einen so begnadeten Spieler angetroffen, der dem Team so bereitwillig Anerkennung zollte. Selbst als er den Ball zum ersten Mal im Tor versenkte, bedankte er sich eifrig bei allen, die Vorarbeit geleistet hatten. Er war wirklich nett, wenn auch etwas reserviert, und von diesem ersten Tag an war Guti fest entschlossen, sein Freund zu werden.

Vielleicht war das der Neid, denkt er im Nachhinein. Vielleicht war das seine eigene Art, seine Dominanz zu sichern. Dem neuen König am Schlafittchen hängen, bis er ganz oben war, sich mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln an ihm festkrallen und nie los lassen. Hin und wieder, wenn er zu viel getrunken hat und voller Bedauern Gedanken an seine verlorene Jugend nachhängt, fühlt er sich schuldig deswegen. Doch meistens verbietet er sich solche Gedankengänge und ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass Raúl ihn ja in den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren jederzeit hätte zurückweisen können. Was er nicht getan hat. Das würde Raúl nie tun.

Er erinnert sich, wie sie sich am ersten Tag die Hände geschüttelt hatten. Es war etwas unbeholfen, aber nicht unfreundlich. Das Training war gerade zu Ende und sie wollten sich umziehen gehen. Guti rief nach ihm und Raúl drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. Er war herzlich, höflich und von einer Art ruhigen Selbstvertrauen, das Guti sogleich bewunderte. Ihm fiel niemand ein, der so voller Selbstvertrauen und gleichzeitig ohne jegliche Spur von Großspurigkeit war. Das ist es wahrscheinlich, was er an Raúl am liebsten mochte.

Das ist es noch immer.

„Wir gehen was Kleines essen“, sagte Guti, streckte so etwas die Fühler aus und versuchte rauszufinden, wie der Typ drauf war. Er hatte bei Atletico Madrid gespielt, man konnte ihm nicht so ohne weiteres trauen. „Kommt doch mit.“

Raúl nickte, die Tasche um die Schulter geschlungen, und am Schluss dieses ersten Abends war es, als wäre er schon immer da gewesen, als hätte es niemals auch nur einen Augenblick gegeben, in dem Guti ohne Raúl existiert hatte.

Sie haben vor dem Finale nicht viel Zeit, nur wenige Minuten und ein paar Blicke, die sie teilen. Es hat keinen Zweck, großartig Schlüsse zu ziehen. Diese Lektion hat er schon vor vielen Jahren gelernt und sie ist immer noch gültig. Zwischen ihnen hat es immer dieses gewisse Gleichgewicht gegeben, vom ersten Tag an, und selbst jetzt, wo sie beide auf die Vierzig zugehen und Millionen von Gründen haben, alte Verbindungen zu kappen, will das keiner von beiden tun. Irgendwie ist es tröstlich, über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken und alles, was sie durchgemacht haben – das Gute _und_ das Schlechte –, und nach allem immer noch das Verlangen nach der Gesellschaft das anderen zu haben.

Aber sie geben sich stumm das Versprechen, dass sie später Zeit finden würden um zu reden, nachdem das Finale vorbei ist und Real einmal mehr zu Siegern gekrönt werden. Er hält sich den ganzen Abend lang an diesem Versprechen fest, während des ganzen, turbulenten Spiels, bis zum Schluss, aber seine Gedanken schweifen nicht ab. Sie sind in Mailand, in diesem Moment, und er fühlt sich so jung wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Stunden vergehen, bis sie einander endlich wieder sehen und die Aufregung des Abends ist noch überhaupt nicht verflogen. Wenn überhaupt, bringt es ihn noch näher an ein Gefühl von völliger Glückseligkeit, wieder auf Raúl zu stoßen. Der Raum ist voller Menschen, aber es kommt ihm vor, als seien da nur sie beide, die einander angrinsen, sich anlächeln, lachen.

„Hast du ein gutes Bild geschossen?“, will Guti wissen, gleich nachdem sie sich umarmt haben. Seine Hand liegt immer noch auf Raúls Schulter.

Raúl Augen strahlen, er nickt und zeigt ihm sein Telefon mit allen Schnappschüssen aus dem Umkleideraum, mit Fotos von der Mannschaft, die lachend mit der Trophäe posiert, und einem Bild von Raúl mit dem Team, wie ein stolzer Vater.

„Sehr schön“, sagt Guti lachend. „Was für ein herrlicher Abend.“

„Ein perfekter Abend“, stimmt Raúl ihm zu und steckt sich das Telefon wieder ein.

„Ich bin so stolz auf sie.“ Er blickt Raúl an, um dessen Augen immer noch ein Lächeln spielt, das langsam schwächer wird. Raúl sieht aus wie immer, genau so anmutig und gefasst wie am Tag, an dem sie sich kennenlernten. Natürlich ist er älter geworden, das sind sie beide, aber Guti kann immer noch Spuren des ruhigen Jungen erkennen, der vor so vielen Jahren seine Zuneigung gewann. Raúl jetzt zu sehen, in einen Anzug gekleidet, mit polierten Schuhen und dabei so wirkend, als habe er nie einen Fuß aufs Spielfeld gesetzt, versetzt ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Aber er weiß es besser. Er hat bei ihrer Umarmung die festen Muskeln in Raúls Rücken gespürt und kann das Feuer in seinen dunklen Augen lodern sehen, so lebendig.

„Ja, ich auch.“

Jemand ruft nach ihnen und für einen Moment werden sie auseinander gerissen um zu feiern und sich mit anderen auszutauschen und irgendwann verliert Guti Raúl aus den Augen. Er ist fast etwas enttäuscht, als sein Handy in seiner Tasche sich bemerkbar macht. Er zieht es raus und wird von einer Nachricht mit dem Namen eines Hotels und einer Zimmernummer begrüßt. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wer die geschickt hat.

Guti lächelt.

Eine Stunde später ist er dort und Raúl ebenfalls, mit einer Flasche Champagner. Die Tür zum Balkon ist angelehnt und ein Lüftchen spielt mit den Vorhängen. Guti sitzt mit hoch gerollten Ärmeln entspannt auf einem Sessel, sieht zu, wie Raúl den Champagner einschenkt, und nimmt das ihm angebotene Glas mit einem Grinsen entgegen. Sie prosten sich zu.

„La Undécima!“ Guti lacht meckernd. Raúl betrachtet ihn einen Moment und tut es ihm dann gleich. Sie trinken beide einen Schluck und Raúl setzt sich zu Gutis Füßen auf den Boden.

„Sie haben so hart gearbeitet“, sagt er und betrachtet die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Natürlich haben sie das. Sie sind Madritistas.“ Guti schnaubt, den Blick auf Raúl gerichtet, in sein Getränk. „Weißt du, ich bin überrascht, dass du dich nicht zu ihnen gesellt hast. Du hättest dich ihnen anschließen und die Göttin küssen gehen können. Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie es _liebt_ , Küsse von unseren Kapitänen zu sammeln.“

Raúl schüttelt den Kopf und stellt sein halb leeres Glas auf den Kaffeetisch neben ihnen. Der dabei entstehende, dumpfe Klang schreckt Guti auf. „Heute Nacht sind sie mit Feiern dran. Diese Ehre will ich ihnen nicht nehmen. Zudem ist heute Sergio an der Reihe.“

Guti lacht nur leise in sich hinein, schüttelt den Kopf und lehnt sich entspannt im Sessel zurück. „Wenn du meinst. Ich schätze, sie hätten sich über deine Gesellschaft gefreut.“

„Und du? Freust _du_ dich etwa nicht darüber, Chema?“

Guti blinzelt, sieht auf Raúl hinab und kann in dessen Blick nur Offenheit erkennen, etwas Suchendes, Sehnsüchtiges, beinahe Verlorenes. Da trifft es ihn, eine Flut an Erinnerungen, Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, die wie Blitze auftauchen, lange verborgene, aber nie ganz vergessene Momente, stille, zärtliche, schon Jahre zurückliegende Augenblicke. Kurz vergisst er zu atmen, so sehr halten ihn die Erinnerungen und der verletzte Ausdruck in Raúl Augen gefangen, und schnappt dann nach Luft. An diese Dinge zu denken, tut weh. Nicht, weil sie schon so lange zurückliegen oder längst vergangen sind. Es tut weh, weil er selbst jetzt, als sie auf die Vierzig zugehen und die Jahre sie mürbe gemacht haben, immer, wenn er Raúl ansieht, immer noch den genialen Jungen erblickt, in den er sich mit sechzehn verliebt hat. Er hat ihn immer gesehen, diesen Jungen. Und egal, was passiert, er ist überzeugt davon, dass er ihn auch immer sehen wird. Und das bricht ihm verdammt nochmal das Herz. „Oh, Raúl.“

Einen Augenblick später sitzt Raúl auf seinem Schoß und ihre Lippen verschmelzen in einem stürmischen Kuss. Raúl Lippen sind immer noch genau so weich wie immer und er gibt dieselben flehenden Töne von sich wie damals, als Guti ihn zum ersten Mal küsste, als sie jung waren und dumm und keine Ahnung hatten, wie es ist, die Könige von Europa zu sein. Guti schmelzt unter Raúl regelrecht dahin und schafft es nur gerade, die Hände auf Raúls Hüften zu legen und ihn ebenfalls zu küssen. Er hungert genau so nach diesem Kuss, braucht ihn genau so sehr, und ist etwas enttäuscht, als Raúl den Kopf zurück zieht. Gut möglich, dass Guti darauf hin sogar ein leises, unwilliges Wimmern ausgestoßen hat.

Raúl senkt den Blick, als würde er seine Augen an seinem Anblick weiden, als würden ihm gerade Tausende von verschlagenen kleinen Ideen durch den engelhaften Kopf gehen. Guti erinnert sich an das erste Mal, dass Raúl ihn so angesehen hat, das erste Mal, als Raúl ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Seiten fuhr. Jetzt verdecken Raúls Fransen seine Augen. Als sie Kinder waren, hatte er die Haare kürzer getragen, aber er sieht noch genau gleich aus. Als sich ihre Blicke wieder begegnen, sind seine Augen noch dieselben wie damals, und beide Männer vergessen zur gleichen Zeit, wie man atmet.

Er nickt langsam in Raúls Armen ein, erschöpft vom ganzen Tag und von ihnen beiden. Er schließt die Augen und lässt sich von Raúl festhalten. Nach all der Zeit ist er das nicht mehr gewohnt, aber das Gefühl wird ihm immer vertraut bleiben. Raúl fasst nach einer seiner Hände. Ihre Finger verflechten sich miteinander und er hält ihre Hände so mit ausgestreckten Armen über sie.

„Die sind neu“, sagt er mit erstickter Stimme. „Wann hast du die stechen lassen?“

Guti schlägt ein Auge auf und erhascht einen Blick auf den neugierigen Ausdruck auf Raúls Gesicht, als der die verschlungenen Muster auf Gutis Arm betrachtet. „Ist eine Weile her. Gefallen sie dir?“

Raúl sieht ihm wieder ins Gesicht und nickt. Er lässt Gutis Hand los, fährt mit seiner Hand langsam Gutis Arm herab, runter zum Brustkorb, wo er sie über Gutis Herzen ruhen lässt. Guti lässt seinen eigenen Arm mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf die Matratze sinken. 

Bis zum nächsten Morgen sagen sie kein Wort mehr.

„Ich muss meinen Flug erwischen, ich muss also gleich auschecken“, sagt Raúl und knöpft sich das Hemd zu. Guti liegt noch immer im Bett und betrachtet ihn mit dieser gewissen Ehrfurcht, die nur Raúl vorbehalten ist. Raúl sieht sich kurz im Spiegel an, dann fällt sein Blick auf Guti, im Bett ausgestreckt, als wäre es sein eigenes. „Wann bist du zuhause?“

„Heute Abend. Spät.“

„Gut.“ Raúl schnappt sich seinen Blazer und zieht ihn an. „Kommst du zum Spiel der Legenden?“

Guti grinst ihn durch den Spiegel an und kriecht schließlich unter den Decken hervor. „Nach vergangener Nacht? Aber selbstverständlich, Babe. Das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen.“

Raúl lächelt Gutis Spiegelbild an und zieht wie Guti eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann dreht er sich um, streicht sein Hemd glatt, und Guti muss zugeben, dass Raúl die maßgeschneiderten Anzüge und Jacketts wirklich gut stehen.

„Oh, Raúl“, hört er sich selbst sagen. Mit einem Mal ist ihm kalt und er fühlt sich mehr als nur ein klein wenig entblößt. „Was ist nur mit uns passiert? Alles ist anders.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, erwidert Raúl und durchquert das Zimmer, um seinen Koffer zu holen. „Nichts ist anders. Wir sind nur älter geworden.“

Die Worte bringen ihn beinahe zum Weinen. Es ist die Diskrepanz, die das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. Der Kampf in seinem Kopf beim Versuch herauszufinden, wie oder was er fühlt, mit wem oder wo er ist. Legenden, die gemeinsam über La Undécima wachen, die den Sieg feiern, ohne wirklich daran teilzuhaben. Es ist ihr Sieg, aber es sind nicht sie, die ihn erlangt haben. Er gehört ihnen, aber es ist nicht ihrer. Er und Raúl sind zusammen, doch sind sie nicht länger die unsicheren Jungs, die zuhause bei ihren Eltern miteinander rumgemacht haben, mit großen Augen und so davon überzeugt, dass man die erste Liebe mit jeder Faser seines Körpers liebt, so lange bis man stirbt.

(Obwohl, dieser letzte Teil stimmt vielleicht. Er ist sich nicht sicher, er weiß es einfach nicht. Zählt so eine Liebe, wenn sie nicht ganz sondern nur halb gelebt wird? Das hat er sich immer gefragt, aber nie eine Antwort darauf gefunden.)

Raúl kniet sich vor ihn hin, so dass sie sich auf gleicher Augenhöhe befinden. Er lehnt sich nach vorn. Ihre Lippen berühren sich kurz. Und Raúl erhebt sich schon wieder, bevor Guti überhaupt die Augen wieder aufschlagen kann.

„Wir sehen uns am Sonntag, Chema.“

Ja, das werden sie.

 

Anmerkungen:  
1\. Real Madrid hat die Champions League am 28. Mai 2016 zum elften Mal (La Undécima) gewonnen. Sowohl Guti als auch Raúl waren an dem Abend in Mailand und haben sich das Spiel angesehen.  
2\. Das Spiel zwischen den Legenden von Real Madrid und Ajax Amsterdam fand am 5. Juni 2016 in Madrid statt.


End file.
